Tigers Forever: a Tiger's Curse fanfiction
by tiger-girl-3000
Summary: This is the way I imagined Tiger's Destiny before I read it.
1. The Duo is a Trio

**Author's Note**

**I do NOT own Tiger's Curse. This is purely a fan made story. This is what I thought Tiger's Destiny would be like before I actually read it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Kelsey's POV**

I was sitting in a cage, about to scream, when the door opened and Lokesh walked inside. "I'm going to do the same thing I did to Ren and Kishan, to you," Lokesh said. He had a long dagger in one hand, and a wooden talisman, as I had learned from Ren, in the other. He dragged the dagger across my skin, drawing a lot of blood. I screamed in agony, as a white light flew towards my body.

**Ren's POV**

I jerked awake when I heard Kelsey's screaming. _We must be close!_ Suddenly, all I could hear was roaring. I shook Kishan awake, and bolted. I followed the roaring, slowing as we neared the source. I looked into an open door. I saw a tiger roaring in a cage, and Lokesh laughing to himself. That was when the tiger in the cage locked eyes with me. _No! He wouldn't!_ The tiger had Kelsey's eyes.

**Kelsey's POV**

I heard the soft pad of paws. Looking towards the doorway, I saw a flash of white. _Ren?_ I saw blue eyes, although it was lower than it should have been. _No!_ Ren launched himself at Lokesh. While Lokesh was distracted, Kishan ran in, and unlatched the door. I dashed out, not even pausing to see if Ren followed.

**Kishan's POV**

When we were outside, I shifted into my human form. I walked towards Kelsey, arms stretched out, showing her I wasn't going to hurt her. "Come on, Kells. We need to see how long you can be human. Change back." Kelsey looked at me, and leapt at me. Just when she was about to hit me, her arms were around me.

**Ren's POV**

I dashed into the woods, following Kishan's scent. I finally saw him talking to a peach tiger with brown eyes._ Kelsey. _Then, too fast for my eyes to follow, the tiger leapt at my brother, changing in mid-air. "Thank you, Kishan. Thank you, thank you, thank you." I ran over and changed. "Okay, stay human for as long as you can."

**Kelsey's POV**

It had been 18 hours before I felt I felt a tremor pass through my body. "18 hours. Wow," said Kishan. I felt myself change, and looked into a puddle of water. I was peach colored, with black stripes. But what startled me the most was my eyes. They were the deepest shade of brown I had ever seen.


	2. Kadam and Nilima

**Kelsey's POV**

When we got home, Mr. Kadam didn't greet the boys as he normally would have. I ran up the stairs, to the balcony outside my room. I sat down and eventually fell asleep. I woke up to a rustling in my room. Mr. Kadam was sitting on my bed. I ran toward him, but quickly called out, "Dhiren!"

**Ren's POV**

I heard Kadam call, "Dhiren!" with terror in his voice. I ran upstairs, toward Kelsey's room. When I opened the door, I chuckled. He was staring at Kelsey. I walked towards the tiger.

**Kadam's POV**

"Did you forget already?" Dhiren questioned. Suddenly, Miss. Kelsey was standing before me. "Sorry," she chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you." I reached out and hugged her.

**Kelsey's POV**

"When the boys told me you had a secret, I never thought it would be this!" said Mr. Kadam. I chuckled and said, "Is Nilima here?" Suddenly, I heard Nilima call, "Dhiren? What did Grandfather need?" Laughing, I changed into a tiger. As if he knew what I was thinking, Ren opened the door and said, "Kadam, run down the hall screaming." He chuckled, and ran. I roared and chased him. When we got downstairs, I made sure not to make eye-contact with Nilima.

**Nilima's POV**

"Nilima, this is Kelsey." I stared at the tiger that had just chased Grandfather downstairs. It shifted into Kelsey. I ran over and gave her a hug. I could tell just by her wrapping her arms around me, that she was stronger.

**Ren's POV**

Kelsey's eyes met with mine, a laugh in them. That was when I burst out laughing. Nilima whirled around and questioned, "What's so funny?" I gasped out, "You should have seen your face, Nilima!" At this, everyone, including Nilima, began to laugh.


	3. A Fun Game of Hide-n-seek

**Kelsey's POV**

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled at Ren. We were playing hide-n-seek, and Ren was it. I took off running, and Ren laughed and chased me. I jumped into the pond, changing into a tiger as I fell. I heard Ren fall into the pond behind me. I roared and took off into the jungle.

**Kishan's POV**

I was still looking for a hiding place, when I ran straight into Kelsey. She shifted into her human form, and laughed. "Follow me. I have a great idea for a hiding spot," she said. Kelsey shifted into a tiger, and ran deeper into the forest.

**Ren's POV**

I saw Kelsey run into the forest, and followed her. I couldn't find her, so I followed her scent. Her scent mixed with Kishan's and I followed them both. I eventually heard scratching on a tree, and looked up. They were up in the trees. I climbed up Kelsey's tree, and tagged her first. Then, I leapt to Kishan's tree, and tagged him too.


	4. Trial and Error

**Lokesh's POV**

"We tried, sir, we did. The tiger girl overpowered us," the pathetic slave begged. "There was no way we could win." Anger burned inside me. I should have known not to trust anyone or anything to do the job of a truly powerful man. "Trying? _Trying_?! If all you can do is _try_, then _try_ surviving this!" I choked him, then, deciding he wasn't worth waiting to die, filled his throat with dirt and oil. I stared at the screen, observing where _Kelsey _was going. She appeared to be in the forest near a waterfall. I laughed evilly and glanced over at my dead slave. I called for 16 of my men. "Go find the girl, and return her to me, _uninjured_." The men left quickly and I smiled to myself. _The girl will be in my hands. Soon._ Very _soon._


	5. The Mission

**Devdas' POV**

"Devdas! Gather your men, and capture the tiger woman!" I heard Master Lokesh call out. I grin. I am becoming one of Master Lokesh's favorite men. It is obvious. He only sends out the best of the best to search for the tiger girl. I shout to my men, "Gather your supplies, and be outside in 15 minutes!" Then, to Master Lokesh, "I will not fail you, Sir." I charged to the courtyard, always ready for a mission.

**Kelsey's POV**

We had just finished our game of hide-n-seek, when we heard the helicopters. I looked up, bewildered. _Where is that coming from? _In a moment, I had my answer. I saw helicopters flying through the air. _Is that Lokesh?_ I changed into a human, and asked Ren the same question. "I think they are, but I'm not sure. Let's hide just to be safe," Ren said. We hid and waited for the helicopters to go away. When they didn't, we changed into humans and called Mr. Kadam.

**Kadam's POV**

I jumped when the phone rang. "Hello?" I questioned. "Kadam, I think Lokesh found us, but we aren't sure. Did you send someone to pick us up?" This was when I began to worry. "No, Dhiren. I didn't send someone, son it must be Lokesh. Try to get out of there without getting captured." They hung up. I was worrying, up until someone opened the door. "It's so nice to see you again, Anik."


	6. Devdas

**Devdas' POV**

"It's so nice to see you again, Anik," I said, then chuckled wickedly. Relief washed over his face, and he started laughing as I stopped. "Wh-what's s-s-so funn-n-y?" I interrogated, confused. He only laughed harder when he heard me stutter. Ugh! He must have thought I was scared. _Well, we can't have that, now can we?_ I tried to save my dignity, and pretended that I never asked why he was laughing. Pretended that deep inside of my core I wasn't secretly admiring, fearing Kadam. That I actually wanted to go on this mission. There was something about this old, wise man, some sort of aura, that made me want to bow down onto my knees, betray the Master, and cry, spilling all of my secrets to him, him reassuring me all along, telling me that my disgrace has been forgiven. _ Listen to yourself!_ My mind slapped me back into the reality of it all. _Betraying the Master Lokesh in your brain leads to more and more! You can't let this crazy devil do this to you. Fight back. _ Fight _back!_ Anik was still laughing, until he fell down, bloody and unconscious. The scarlet streaks on my nearly broken fist tell me who threw that punch. And it wasn't me.


	7. Author's Note

**Authors POV **

**I have noticed that I have made a lot of mistakes in this story so far. So here are the corrections.**

**Chapter 2**

...but quickly called out...

**It is supposed to say: **...but he quickly called out...

**Chapter 5**

...son it must be Lokesh...

**It is supposed to say: **...so it must be Lokesh...


	8. The Lie

**Ren's POV**

The man turned. _Devdas. _He was about to run when he ran into my chest. Luckily, I was part tiger, and could keep my balance well. "Well, where do you think _you _are going, _Devdas_? I took Devdas upstairs and locked him in the first room I could find. _My _room. He put up a little bit of a fight, so I punched him in the head, and placed him on the bed. Knowing he wouldn't be out for long, I called my brother to come keep an eye on him. I saw him position himself in front of the door so that he would be ready when Devdas attempted to escape.

**Kelsey's POV**

I was sitting on the floor, next to Mr. Kadam's unconscious body. From the looks of it, Devdas had punched him in the head. When Ren came downstairs, he said, "Kishan is standing watch outside my bedroom, so that Devdas doesn't escape." I was about to respond when there was a loud crash upstairs. We ran upstairs, and by using Ren's super-hearing, he figured out that it came from his own room. "I knew I shouldn't have put him in there!" Ren said, when we opened the door. The dresser was in pieces and Devdas, _as I was guessing,_ was on the floor, with Kishan sitting on his chest. Kishan had Devdas' arms pinned on the floor, above his head.

**Kishan's POV**

I don't know why I did it. I lied. "I came in to talk to him, and he attacked me!" I had said. What had really happened is that, when I heard Devdas stirring, I went in the room and punched him in the stomach. When he put up a fight, I threw him into the dresser, and pinned him to the floor. I only fought, because he punched Kadam. His bloody knuckles proved it. What I didn't know was that Ren had already done it.


	9. Author's Note 2

**Thank you all of my readers, but I will be continuing this story on another account. I will repost all of the chapters on my new account. The story continued will be called A Tiger's Forever. **


End file.
